


The F-word

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Family Fluff, Kara and Cat teach some bad words without meaning to, Some fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Kara teach their daughter a new word</p>
            </blockquote>





	The F-word

Kara never swore. Sure, from time to time, she’d let out some nasty Kryptonian words, but there really wasn’t any harm in that, because not even Kal could understand them. But now, with their daughter at home, she was even more careful with every single word she uttered. Even a simple “shoot” would get her a deathly glare from Cat. In fact, Cat had gotten even stricter when it came to Eva. She worried every time Kara spun around the room with the small baby in her arms or even when she flew them a few feet above the ground to let the girl see a squirrel in a nearby tree. Never mind that Eva was half Kryptonian, her mother was not having any of that and she insisted everyone would treat her with care. Especially her awkward, clumsy and sometimes reckless other mom.

But, as Cat said often, Kara was a stubborn idiot, so she decided she’d teach her daughter how to take her first steps, even though everyone had told her it was too soon. So there they were, in the middle of the living room, cleared of furniture. Kara put Eva in one place and she proceeded to sit down a few feet away from the child, her big blue eyes paying close attention to her mother’s movements.

“Ok, baby, this is what we are going to do…” Kara began to crawl on all fours and when Eva did the same, she clapped excitedly. “Yes, just like that! And now we’re going to do this” she raised her arms from the floor, only her knees in contact with the floor. With a bit of effort, Eva ended up doing the same, her blonde curls bouncing. “Yes, my beautiful little alien”, Kara threw a fist in the air, sure that she’d make everyone eat their words. She got up and as soon as her daughter lifted her arms towards her, she picked her up and made her stand up on her feet.

“Let’s take one step… and then another” Kara cooed softly, carrying most of the girl’s weight. Eva gave tentative steps, her legs kicking with too much strength and with no direction whatsoever. After a few moments, she got the hang of it and Kara let go of one hand, and then the other, until the little girl was standing on her own. The woman stepped away and began to encourage Eva to walk her way, clapping at every time she walked on her own. And then…

“Fuck”

Eva lost her balance, waggling her little arms and then fell on her butt with a loud thud. Kara rushed to her side with super speed and picked the girl up, checking that she hadn’t hurt herself. Of course she hadn’t. If anything, the mahogany floor was probably the one damaged.

“Ok, maybe Alex was right… No more walking lessons for now” she said bouncing the girl, unaffected by the incident.

*

It had been three weeks since the walking debacle, but Kara and most importantly Eva had already forgotten about it. The afternoon was warm and they were all watching tv, the windows open to let air in.

“Oh, Kara, sweetheart, get this!” Cat jumped excitedly as a commercial started on the screen. Eva was on Cat’s lap, clapping when she saw a cartoon of a frog.

“I swear last time she almost said frog” Carter said, looking at his sister with a big smile on his face.

“Eva, say frog for Mommy” Kara asked, recording with her phone. Cat began to encourage her too, pointing at the tv and even as the commercial ended, the girl continued to squeal and laugh. Once her excitement quieted down, she gave a small giggle and looked directly at Kara when she said:

“Fuck”

Cat’s eyes went wide and Kara stiffened at the word.

Oh, no.

“Come on, Eva, let’s play hide and seek” Carter mumbled, picking up the child and running to his room.

Kara played with her phone, ready to call her sister in case she needed back up.

“Well… that was… I mean. I’m sure she picked it up somewhere…” Cat stuttered

“I.. wait, what?”

“I mean, it’s no big deal. She’ll forget it in a day or two” Cat said, looking down to her lap.

“You’re not mad” Kara said suspiciously. Cat glared at her.

“You’re surprised I’m not mad”

“I’m not”

“You so are. Which can only mean you felt guilty. You taught her, didn’t you, Kara?”

“Uh-uh!” Kara stood up and pointed a finger towards Cat. “Not today. If you weren’t mad it means you had a part on this too, didn’t you?”

Cat pursed her lips, avoiding eye contact with her wife. She rolled her eyes when Kara arched a brow.

“I was trying to teach her how to walk” Cat grumbled and Kara jumped at the words.

“Me too!”

“I just wanted to shut your sister up! “It’s too soon, guys”. What does she know? She is the daughter of the two most powerful women in the city!”

“Come here” Kara laughed softly at how annoyed Cat actually was and she lifted her from the couch. “We’ll teach her together, ok?”

“Fine” Cat leaned forward as Kara kissed her forehead. “But if anyone finds out about the f incident I’m blaming you”

“Sure” Kara smiled against Cat’s skin, hugging her tight.


End file.
